The Clan Returns
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: What happens when The Clan of Obsessed N2N Fangirls find themselves in Natalie's closet?  Co-written with BluestBlood. Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! This was written by me and BluestBlood during a PM convo! So half the credit goes to her! **

**We are now called The Clan of Obsessed N2N Fangirls!**

**This one includes...**

**Me, ElianaMargalit, Oreoprincess0401, YourEyes1012, and BluestBlood with a cameo by Greengirl16.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but myself!**

Henry: *whimpers* Do we have to go to bed NOW?

Natalie: Um...yeah...

Henry: *looks under bed*

Natalie: Henry, what are you doing?

Henry: Checking for fangirls under my bed...

Henry: Nat, can you check the closet?

Natalie: *sigh* Sure, Henry. *opens closet* OHMIGOD HENRY! *is being dragged in by the foot* HENRY HELP!

Henry: Natalie! NATALIE NOOO! *dashes to closet and grabs her arm.* Wait...why are you laughing?

Natalie: Gotcha. :D

Henry: Dont scare me like that you almost gave me a heart attack!

Natalie: Oh, geez, Henry! It was a joke!

Henry: A cruel one! Do you know what would happen if there were REAL fangirls kidnapping you?

Me: *popping out from closet* This?

Henry: Aaaaaahhh!

Natalie: How'd you get in there?

Me: Its like Narnia!

Henry: . *crawls onto bed and presses self up against wall.* Natalie, get her away.

Natalie: *sigh* *gets broom*

Henry: WAIT. NO! Not like that!

BluestBlood: *calling from back of the closet* DID IT WORK?

Henry: NAT THERE'S MORE! *whimper*

Natalie: HOW DO YOU CREEPS ALWAYS FIND US?

Me: Well, it's a long story...

ElianaMargalit: Oo! Ooh! May I tell the story?

Me: Sure!

ElianaMargalit: Long story short. WE LOVE YOU!

Henry: *weeps in mercy*

Oreoprincess0401: Guys, move! My legs hurt.

ElianaMargalit: Natalie, can we come in?

Natalie: No. *shuts the door*

Henry: *hears the fangirls sniffling* Nat...

Natalie: No.

Henry: *opens door*

Me: IT WORKED! GO GO GO! *fangirls pour out of closet*

Diana: WHATS GOING ON? I HEAR FANGIRLS!

The Clan: *waves*

Diana: HOLY SHIT ITS THE CLAN!

Dan: Did someone say Clan?

Henry: She said Clan.

Dan: Oh it's...Why are you in my daughter's bed?

Henry: Um...no reason...

Natalie: He was just testing it. For bedbugs.

Henry: Uhhh. Yeah! No bedbugs here, Nat!

Dan: ...Alright.

The Clan: We came in through your closet!

Diana: The closet?

Clan: The closet!

Me: I'm pretty sure we passed Narnia on our way here.

Diana: Was Aslan there?

Dan: ...Di...

Gabe: Whats going on?

Diana: Someone came out of the closet!

Gabe: Good for you, Henry!

Henry: IM NOT GAY! and it was the fangirls!

Gabe: They come by closet now?

Me: You can go anywhere by closet! It's like Monsters Inc. only not as technical!

Natalie: *facepalm* Can everyone just leave? We were kind of in the middle of something...

Gabe: What KIND of something?

Dan: Searching for bedbugs!

Gabe: Do you actually believe that?

Dan: Should I not?

Gabe: I'll be right back, I'm locking my closet door.

Dan: WAIT! Gabe, what did you mean I shouldn't believe that?

Diana: I know!

Natalie: Mom, please...

Dan: What? What is it?

Clan: Nothing, Mr. Goodman.

Dan: ...Now I'm worried.

Gabe: *from his room* You should be...

Me: Anywho, let's distract everyone from Natalie's sex life for a moment...

Diana: YES! I got it right!

Dan: Wait...WHAT?

Natalie: Nothing! Oh look! There's a Pontiac convertable outisde!

YourEyes1012: Um, do we care?

Natalie: YOU SHOULD!

Henry: Nat, there's no car out there...

Natalie: SHHHH!

BluestBlood: How's the lock, Gabe?

Gabe: Working.

Dan: I...WAIT...you mean?

Diana: Birds and the bees! Are you being safe?

Natalie: MOM!

Dan: ...

Henry: OH LOOK. The Pontiac is flying!

Dan: Seriously?

Henry: Yeah!

Dan: *runs to window*

Henry: You missed it.

Dan: Darn...

Gabe: Wait did I hear birds, bees, and being safe all directed at Natalie in the same sentence?

Me: Yepp!

Gabe: TIME TO DIE HENRY!

Henry: EEEEEP!

Clan: NO! NOT HENRY!

Henry: PROTECT ME FANGIRLS! SHIELD ME WITH YOUR OBSESSIVENESS!

Dan: Wait a second...cars don't fly...

Oreoprincess0401: Do too! In Grease, and Harry Potter!

Dan: True...hmm...

Gabe: *is being held back by Natalie and Diana*

Henry: *is hiding behind fangirls*

Diana: Good idea! Distract Dan with flying cars so he doesn't find out Natalie and Henry are gettin' down!

Dan: WHAT?

Gabe: JUST LET ME BEAT HENRY UP A LITTLE BIT!

Henry: Just a little?

Gabe: ...No.

Henry: THEN NO!

Gabe: LET ME AT HIM!

Me: Everyone wanna just calm down?

Gabe: DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, SHORTY!

Me: Sh-Shorty? NOBODY CALLS ME SHORTY! well...except my dad...

Gabe: Lame...

ElianaMargalit: Hey, you mess with the president, you mess with the ninja!

BluestBlood: HIYYYYAA! I AM THE RESIDENT NINJA!

Gabe:...

BluestBlood: HIYAAA!

Gabe: We get it, you're a ninja.

BluestBlood: I just broke your closet lock. Go check.

Gabe: *pause* *runs out of the room*

Clan: *high fives when Gabe's "DAMNIT" is heard*

Dan: So, Natalie...what's this i hear about having sex with Henry?

Natalie: Um...did I ever tell you that you look twenty years younger than you really are?

Dan: Really? Thanks! I-! WAIT A MINUTE!

Henry: Dear God, it's Henry. Please save me from the scary Goodman guys and I promise I'll do whatever you want'

Natalie: Dad, you are just...so great. I mean, you're so cool. I can't even fathom it. You should go celebrate in the kitchen.

Dan: I should!

Diana: So you two can celebrate in the bedroom?

Natalie: MOM.

Henry: Please God. I won't smoke pot anymore- well maybe I will but not as much! JUST SEND ME A SIGN!

Dan: C'mon Gabe...let's go before this gets too weird.

Henry: THANK YOU! I promise I'll stop smoking! Tomorrow...or the next day...or the next week...

Me: Well, we should probably leave you two alone...

Natalie: That would be nice...

Me: C'mon guys...

Diana: OOH! company! I'll make a pie!

Clan: YAAAY!

*they all exit*

Natalie: Finally! Alone at-!

Diana: Oh! And you might need these! *throws protection at Henry*

Henry: Im officially scarred for life...

* * *

*everyone except Natalie and Henry are sitting in the kitchen*

Diana: I made this pie myself! *sets it down*

Clan: Thanks Diana!

Gabe: *already on his second piece* Yeah, thanks.

Diana: *slaps Gabe upside the head* We have GUESTS.

Gabe: That we do.

Dan: Share. *offers pie to the Clan*

Clan: Thanks, Mr. Goodman! *dig into the pie*

Diana: That's a really weird aftertaste for pie...

Me: So...come here often?

Gabe: I live here.

Me: I see...a regular!

Gabe: *head desk*

Natalie: *from upstairs* SHIT!

Dan: Oh, God...

Henry: *from upstairs* Im sorry! Are you ok?

Natalie: *from upstairs*NO IM NOT OK!

Gabe: Someone HOLD ME BACK!

Greengirl16: *holds Gabe happily*

Gabe: ANYONE BUT HER!

YourEyes1012: Guys, I feel REALLY funny.

Diana: Me too! I like it!

Gabe: *grumbles and head desks*

Natalie: *from upstairs* NO. JUST STOP!

Dan: I'm going to go throw up.

Gabe: Can I be excused?

Diana & Clan: NO.

Gabe: *grumbles again*

Diana: How does it feel to be no'd, Mr. No?

Gabe: Mom...just...no.

Diana: SEE WHAT I MEAN?

Gabe: You make no sense sometimes...

Me: Hey! Who put the zebra over there?

Gabe: She's stoned...

Diana: Huh...I wonder if it has to do anything with the pie...

Henry: *from upstairs* No...no,wait...I GOT IT! it's all good!

Dan: Why am I still sitting here?

BluestBlood: Cuz...I dunno...man, I'm so, like, calm...

Natalie:*from upstairs* It took you long enough! Jesus!

Gabe: I will not kill Henry...I will not kill Henry...

Me: HENRY!

Henry: *from upstairs* Yes?

Natalie: *from upstairs* Dont talk now!

Henry: *from upstairs* Oh, sorry! Can't talk now!

Gabe: THATS IT!

ElianaMargalit: GABE. OMIGOD.

Gabe: WHAT?

ElianaMargalit: There's- like...I dunno. It looks like a flying monkey. About to bite your head off.

Me: It's ok, everyone- the zebra is a friendly. I repeat, the zebra is a friendly.

Diana: Good. No one wants a hostile zebra in their kitchen.

Dan: *nods*

Gabe: I hate everyone.

Diana: Even me?

Gabe: I guess not.

Clan: US?

Gabe: 'Specially you guys.

Me: I hate you!

Clan: You hate me!

Gabe: NOOOO!

All: We're a hateful family! With a great big punch and a kick from me to you, won't you say I hate you too!

Gabe: I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!

All: YAY!

Natalie: *coming down the stairs, trying to gain composure* Well...um...that was the most interesting twenty minutes of my life.

Henry: *following her* SHIT! I'm missing Glee!

Diana: Well, that'll teach you to take a whole ten minutes.

Henry: *shudders*

Oreoprincess0401: EEEEW! THAT WAS JUST WRONG!

Me: *falls over*

Henry: Oh, did you give them the spiked pie?

Gabe: Yeah and it's working...now...

Henry: *gulps*

Gabe: I'll deal with you later...

Henry: *nods*

BluestBlood: I...I feel...sick...*falls over*

ElianaMargalit: M-Me too...*falls over*

YourEyes1012: H-Henry...m-marry-*falls over*

Dan: Alrighty, back in the closet...

**A/N: Lol...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
